The present disclosure relates generally to long-lasting fragrance delivery systems and uses of the systems to provide articles with a long-lasting fragrance. More particularly, the articles include at least one substrate having disposed thereon at least one film layer including a fragrance.
Consumers enjoy it when a substrate carries with it the smell of a fragrance. Examples are abundant and range from scented letters to washed textile fabrics and so forth. To provide the pleasing smell of freshly washed fabric or to perfume a substrate, the substrate is commonly treated, typically by spraying, coating or dipping, with a perfume or fragrance. The effects of imparted fragrance on substrates, however, are often short-lived. Particularly, the fragrance is lost over time to the environment.
Further, when applied to substrates, particularly, substrates that will contact a user's skin, the types and amounts of oils and other components of the fragrances that can be used are limited. Skin sensitivity to particular oils and scents can limit available fragrances, as well as the amounts of oils and other components used in the fragrances. Additionally, particular fragrances and their components can damage the substrates themselves, such as by staining and degrading the substrate material.
Conventionally, solutions for the above problems have included incorporating fragrances into substrates through the use of encapsulates. While the encapsulates may protect the consumer's skin from sensitivities to the fragrances, and further, may protect the substrates themselves from the destructive effects of the fragrances, encapsulates are costly and difficult to apply.
Other chemistries that have been used to apply the fragrances to the substrates have met with similar disadvantages. For example, often times the machinery that converts substrates into finished products runs very rapidly, limiting both the drying time of any applied chemistry as well as where the chemistry can be applied in the processing line.
As such, there is a significant need for a fragrance delivery system that can easily be applied to substrates that will provide long-lasting fragrance to the substrate. The fragrance is desirably applied to the surface of nonwoven, elastomeric, and/or tissue paper substrates such to provide slow release over an extended period. Additionally, it would be advantageous if the fragrance could be applied such to not damage the substrate, and in some embodiments, to not induce a hypersensitive response by the user of the substrate.